


Distance

by Cateia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateia/pseuds/Cateia
Summary: Another entry for the Facebook Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers' group Perfect 100 Challenge. Theme: Distance





	Distance

“I’m sorry,” Alistair whispered. “This wasn’t my decision.”

“But it _is_ your decision,” Solona Amell hissed. “Or did you learn nothing from your run-in with Goldanna?”

“Yes, but--”

Arl Eamon opened the door, abruptly ending their argument, and he shooed them towards the throne room.

The time had come for Alistair’s dreaded coronation. Solona watched, stone-faced, as Alistair knelt in front of the Grand Cleric. She closed her eyes, recalling their blissful nights together and, when the crowd began to cheer, she reluctantly opened them.

In an instant, Alistair had gone from her beloved to someone she didn’t even recognize.


End file.
